Dark Angel: Disapear
by SAD
Summary: PG- 13, R for some, violence, and gore. Logan discovers who she is, but has to hunt down a killer, to get her back


Storm it her tongue. 'Should I tell him?' She thought. Her mind racing, she finally came out and said it. "Is she your, your. What I mean is, could she be your, daughter?" "MY WHAT?" Logan growled. He knew it was true, but he denied it. "Ugh! God Ororo! My daughter? Wha- I mean, come on! Me, a dad?" "Logan!" Jean burst threw the door. "Come quick, it's Rogue." Storm looked at Logan, a persistant beg came through them. "Not now Ororo. Not now." He glared at her, and ran behind Jean. "Whats wrong with Rogue?" Asked Logan. "She'll injured. She fell on a knife." Logan's heart skipped a beat. He stopped running. His head ached. Jean turned to him. Her eyes were red and swollen. "She may---- she may not--- make it." Jean gulped. Logan let out a whimper of hurt and disgust. He bagan to run again. Baring through the halls, until he reached the infirmary. His eyes stung with pain. She lay unconscious on the table. Blood streaming through a bandaged wound in her heart. Her face was pale and gray. Next to Rogue lay   
Alexia. Her face pale and gray. A bloody bandage clung for dear life on her heaving chest. Once in awhile, she'd take in a hollow breath, which sounded like it was grasping for air. Rogue's heart monitor began to beep hyper-actively. "Rogue!" Logan screamed. Jean came running from the other patient.   
  
Rogue was convulsing and jerking. Not a seisure, but close. "Ororo! Gauze, and some-----" Logan's mind travelled elsewhere. All noise seemed to mute. He felt his eyes glaze over, and his mind go blank. 'Rogue.' He thought. 'Rogue.' All around him, doctors hurridly rushed to Rogue's side, until she was covered by them. Next to her, Alexia screamed for air. Her face turned blue. "JEAN! JEAN!" She looked up from Rogue, her hands and shirt covered in blood. "What is it, damnit!" She growled. "It's Alexia. Shes, oh God. She's suffocating." He ran to her. Another doctor followed. "HELP HER DAMN FUCKIN' IDIOTS!" he yelled. His mind raced. His pulse heightened. Eventually, she was breathing, but was but on a respirator. Rogue was not as well. Her heart rate was so slow, she could barely pass for living. Her breathing was aggitated. Logan wiped tears from his eyes. He brushed his hand quickly over Rogue's face. Nothing happened. He touched her. Maybe he could save her again! Maybe he could revive her! Nothing. He let his tears fall freely now. Not bothering to wipe them.  
  
Rogue drifted into a sleep. A coma. Her heart rate heightened, he breathing became better. "Thank God!" Logan whispered. "Logan, she may never come out of that coma." Ororo sobbed. "She's too weak." Wiping Ororo's tears, Logan picked Rogue's hand, and carressed it as he never had been able to. My Rogue. He thought. He took a glance at Alexia. Her blue eyes, now opened just a little. "Hey kid." Logan shyly stated. "Hi." She mouthed. No words cam out of her bloody and parched lips. Logan took her hand. An IV needle passing out of it. He brushed a small tear that fell from her eye. "Help me." She mouthed again. "I---I--- I can't." Logan choked out. "I can't." He fell onto the floor. Crying as he never let anyone see him do before. "I CAN'T HELP HER! WHY?! WHY!???" He screamed into the air. "WHY???!!!" Pounding his fist against the cold metal floor, he let himself fall asleep.   
  
Another dream came to him. This time, he was in a car. Rain poured around him. Tears fell from his eyes. "Don lettem see ya like dat." A man with a thick beard told him. "They don like to see da patients like dat." He said again. Logan then reached into his pocket, and pulled out a picture. It was a lady with a full belly. He brushed a hand over the picture, them all of a sudden, he was under a pool of warm water, knives and strange intruments surrounding. He gulped for air, as a needle and knife passed from hand to hand, and finally dug into his flesh. "AHHHHHHHH!" Logan yelled. He was back at Xavier's. "Help! SOmeone! Help me!" he screamed. In seconds, one of the new doctors, Lauree Shokolm entered the dark room. "What is it Logan?" she asked. "I had a nightmare." He said, sheepishly. "Oh, is that all? OK, I'll go then." She shut the door and walked away. Logan lay with his eyes open. He pondered Alexia, and then thought of Rogue. He heard a scream. Logan jerked up, and ran to the infirmary. Rogue was covered in scratches. Jean was guarding Alexia. "What's goin' on?" Rogue scratched herself up. We don't know what's wrong." Logan's eyes dashed from patient to patient. "Logan!" Rogue yelled. "Rogue!" He said, and rushed to her. "Hi." She said. "I want you to know I love you." Logan felt tears in his eyes. Rogue's voice was so frail. "I want you to know I love you." "Shhh." Logan said, taking her hand. Nothing happened. Rogue closed her eyes, and her heart monitor beeped one solid beep. "NOOOOOOOO!!!! DAMNIT!" Logan fell to the floor, screaming like a baby. "Get up! Alexia wants you." Ororo looked up from a conversation she was happening. Logan knew what he had to do. Wiping tears from his eyes, he passed Rogue, and winced. 'Rogue.' He thought. Walking to Alexia, he knew what he had to say. "Ororo says I am your-----yo-----your---daughter. I---is----she right?" Logan looked at her. Tears still filling his eyes. His face was blank, his mind, elsewhere. "Yeah kid. Yeah, I'm yer dad." He smiled, then fell to the floor crying. 


End file.
